100 words
by Vitaliciouscreations
Summary: Exactly one hundred word drabbles for each Danny Phantom character I could think of. Thinking of adding more characters, but I never know if I'll ever work up the initiative.


**Okay, so. I know that I missed a lot of characters, and I'll ad them in later, but excuse me, please. Please heed that I, in fact, thought Dannyversary was in May, because I'm dumb and ignorant, and didn't type anything up until four this afternoon when I saw all the Dannyversary fics. If you want you know who Danny is interacting with, read this list. Also, I'm putting more words here so it rounds to one hundred.**

**Danny  
Sam  
Tucker  
Jazz  
Jack  
Maddie  
Amorpho  
The Box Ghost  
Dark Dan  
Desiree  
Ember  
The Fright Knight  
The Ghost Writer  
Johnny 13  
Kitty  
Lunch Lady  
Nocturn  
Poindexter  
Skulker  
Spectra  
Technus2  
Vlad**

"Oh great," were the first words to pass Danny's lips, nearly paralyzed with shock, when he saw himself floating above him. "Just fantastic."

"I certainly thought so," said the white-haired green-eyed copy of Danny, lazily floating about two feet above Danny, suspended in the air like a parade balloon. "Just imagine my surprise when I wake up beside myself!"

"Shut up," Danny told him snidely. "We have to go get Sam and Tucker and have them fix this!"

"Oh," the other Danny pouted. "But I like it here. Why can't we stay here?"

Danny glared at himself. "Just come on!"

* * *

Sam tried not to stare at the very handsome raven-haired teen sitting right next to her in the movie theater chairs that were just a bit too squishy for her liking. She'd become accustomed to the chairs at her own personal home theater, but Danny had insisted on going out their first time going out.

She couldn't stop thinking about. Danny had finally asked her out. No Paulina. No Valerie. No Ember. No Kitty. Not even Tucker. Just her.

Her heart skipped a beat as Danny adjusted his position and his arm draped across her seat back naturally. Oh, paradise.

* * *

It'd been a while since Tucker had just hung out with his best friend. Pizza and video game boxes were strewn everywhere, with a healthy portion of crumpled up potato chip bags sitting at the base of the trash can, having not quite made it all the way in.

Danny was upside down on the couch, head handing off the cushions. His thumbs were practically tan blurs as they pressed and jiggled the buttons on his controller, trying to beat80 Tucker's character, but Tucker was operating just as fast.

GAME OVER! Flashed across the screen. WINNER TUCKER! Danny groaned pitifully.

* * *

Jazz watched as her brother shoveled over half the cereal into his mouth at once. She knew he was a growing teenage boy, and that he needed to eat, so she got up from the table and grabbed two slices of bread out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" Danny wondered, mouth half-full.

"Making you some toast," Jazz replied, twisting the bag shut.

A small smirk snaked it's way across Danny's face. "Oh yeah?" he pushed. "You and what toaster?"

Jazz smiled slightly at him, and turned to the toaster, only to find a long-melted glob of metal. "DANNY!"

* * *

Jack Fenton tried to apologize when he accidentally shot his son in the leg with supercharged ectoplasm, making Danny scream out in pain, but before he could open his mouth, Danny recuperated.

"It's fine, Dad," he told Jack, practically reading his father's mind. "I'm alright."

"Sorry," Jack muttered, embarrassment flaring in his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Danny assured him. He limped towards a chair and collapsed into it. "I'm okay."

Jack hurried over to grab the first aid kit, trying not to fumble with it as he rushed over to Danny.

"Thanks, Dad," Danny said, beaming at his father. Jack smiled.

* * *

Maddie tried not to blush as Danny's hands fluttered gently over her sprained ankle, wrapping the gauze around it gingerly, as if scared he would hurt her.

"How did this happen?" her son wondered, snipping the end of the gauze and tying it off so it would stay secure until Maddie unwrapped it.

Red flowed to Maddie's cheeks. "I was being stupid, hunting Phantom," she murmured.

Danny smiled slightly at the statement. "How?" he wondered.

"Tried something too hard," she excused, though Maddie really knew it was because she was getting older.

"Hmm." Danny kissed her cheek. "Be more careful."

* * *

"You know," Danny said suddenly, looking the older ghost before him over. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, but I was a little scared it would be offensive."

"Yes?" Amorpho wondered, hardly sparing the halfa glance as he perused his newspaper collection, full of front page headlines he'd caused.

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you like attention, right?" He didn't wait for the response. "So, did you, like, cause the Slenderman legend or something. 'Cause you look like him."

Amorpho glanced at Danny curiously, and then chuckled humorously. "You'll never know," he said.

* * *

"YOU WILL NEVER CAPTURE ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER!" the Box Ghost shouted rebelliously.

Danny smirked. "So, like, it I made the thermos box shaped, would you go in?"

The Box Ghost stopped, hands still above his head, fingers in the middle of a "menacing" wiggle. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" he pushed, flashing a smile.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost screamed.

Danny sighed. "Yeah," he said. "I got that. And before you say 'Beware', I80 got that too."

The Box Ghost frowned at him. "DO NOT PATRONIZE ME!" he warned.

"Whatever." Danny pressed the side button.

* * *

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge._

"LET ME OUT!" Dan screamed, pounding against the unyielding walls of the thermos.

"It's what you get for being an evil, sadistic psychopath," Danny clucked at his evil self. "Plus, it's fun."

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge._

"LET ME OUT!" Dan demanded angrily.

* * *

"So, like, before that little girl tipped your lamp over, you were stuck inside a lamp like a real genie?"

"SHUT UP!" Desiree roared, unable to harm the halfa who floated in front of her.

"You have to grant every wish you hear, right?" Danny pushed. "So if I wished that you couldn't grant any more wishes, what would happen?"

"QUIET, INSOLENT FOOL!" Desiree raged. Danny paid her no heed.

"Maybe if I just wished that you couldn't hear," he pondered. "That way you couldn't hear any wishes that needed to be granted."

Desiree wished that she could just leave.

* * *

"So if I told you that I accidentally blew up your guitar, what would happen?" Danny wondered, approaching Ember, who was just about to enter her dressing room.

"You'd die a very, very painful death," she told him, eyes smoldering. "I'm on in fifteen minutes."

Danny nodded. "Hmm, yeah. That sucks for you," he murmured, giving her a pitying look and patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"You didn't!" Ember hissed, her hair blazing upward in a deadly blaze.

"You're right," Danny said. "I didn't. Skulker did. But I did watch the fireworks afterwards. Can I watch his very painful death too?"

* * *

"So, I mean, you're the unofficial ghost of fear, right?" Danny wondered.

"Yes." The Fright Knight nodded primly.

"And your sword causes people to experience their worst fear when stabbed, right?" Danny continued.

"Yes," the Fright Knight confirmed again.

"So, like, what would happen if you accidentally cut yourself with50 your own sword?" Danny wondered. "I mean, you've done it before, right? So what happens?"

The Fright Knight glowered at Danny for a moment, turned his head up, snatched his sword, and stormed out of the room, hoping on his nightmare steed.

"That's not an answer!" Danny called after him.

* * *

ACHOO! Danny sneezed, so loudly that nearby ghosts nearly jumped out of their chairs in fright, and they were ghosts.

"Quiet!" hissed the Ghost Writer. "This is a library!"

"Sorry," muttered Danny under his breath.

"What was that?" the Ghost Writer asked. "I couldn't hear."

"That's because I was being quiet," Danny said.

"_Shhhhhhh_," the Ghost Writer shushed between his teeth.

"Sorry!" Danny whispered in exasperation.

"_Shhhhhhhh_," the Ghost Writer repeated.

"I was!" Danny grumbled, pouting in silence. He looked over at the Ghost Writer, who was hovering over him. "What now?" he whisper-hissed.

"Stay quiet," the Ghost Writer warned.

* * *

"You know what I'm wondering?" Danny asked, leaning against the building. He didn't pause long enough for a to enter the air. "Why, after you died, your shadow came to 'life'. Seriously, why? I don't get it?"

"Shadow is an extension of myself," Johnny told him, leaning against his bike and winking at a pink haired ghost girl. She blushed.

"That doesn't explain anything," Danny muttered dejectedly. After a pause, he added, "And stop flirting. Kitty will kill me and kill you again if she finds out."

"Who cares?" Johnny scoffed.

"I don't want to have some stupid animate shadow!"

* * *

"So, be honest with me here," Danny began. "Truly, how many boys besides Johnny did you date before you died?"

Kitty eyed him suspiciously, her red eyes narrowing with distrust. "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"Nope," Danny murmured casually. "But he tried to put me up to it, which made me curious."

"I'm not telling," she declared.

"Why not?" Danny whined. "I really wan to know. I promise I won't tell."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "You won't tell because you won't know. No way I'm telling."

"Oh, come on!" Danny complained.

"No," Kitty said simply, and floated away.

* * *

"I have a question," Danny declared.

"Ask away, Dearie," the Lunch Lady encouraged.

"So, I get that you think that lunch is the most important meal in the day," Danny said. "But, I mean, what's with your favoring towards meat?"

"What do you mean, Dearie?" the Lunch Lady wondered.

"I mean, you surround yourself in armor of meat," Danny began. "You got on Sam's case for not liking meat, and you use meat in tough situations. Like, the giant chicken leg in the prison."

"Meat is good for kids," she told him. "It helps them grow and makes them smile."

* * *

"So do you always eavesdrop on people's dreams, or were you just determined to embarrass me with that comment about my dream about Sam?" Danny wondered.

"I am the ghost of dreams," Nocturn told him, sounding peaceful and serene.

"Because I got together with her a little while ago," Danny continued. "And she told me that her dream was like mine, even though I knew that already cause I went diving into it to get her out of it, and I'm wondering if you purposely synchronized our dreams so they'd be the same?"

Nocturn didn't answer. He was fast asleep.

* * *

"So you freely admit that Dash is a total jerk, right?" Danny pestered. "And that I was the victim?"

"Yes," Sidney Poindexter sighed in consent.

"And you freely admit that I was right, and you were wrong?" Danny pushed.

"Yes," Poindexter sighed again, leaning is chin into his hand, his elbow rested on the table.

"And you admit that I totally outsmarted you today, therefor forcing you to admit all the times you were wrong and I was right?" Danny asked again, green eyes trained on the nerdy ghost.

"Yes."

Danny grinned broadly. "Thanks," he said. "That's all I needed.

* * *

"GET THIS MONSTROSITY OFF OF ME!" boomed Skulker.

"Get this monstrosity off of me. Fear me."

"GHOST CHILD!"

"Ghost Child. Fear me."

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT FOR THIS, HALFA!" Skulker roared, his arms scrabbling desperately for the device.

"I will have your pelt for this, halfa. Fear me."

"GET IT OFF!" Skulker screamed.

"Get it off," droned the Ghost Gabber. "Fear me."

"S-s-s-sorry," Danny heaved. "T-to bu-usy laugh-ughing!" Danny burst into giggles. "Can't...move!"

"WHELP!" Skulker bellowed angrily. "I DEMAND YOU REMOVE THIS AGGRAVATING DEVICE FROM MY EXOSKELETON NOW!"

"So...going...on...Youtube!" Danny panted, taking out his phone.

* * *

"Is your first name really Penelope?"

"Do your parents really hate you that much?"

"You were a popular girl with no friends in high school, weren't you?"

"You know that preferring nicknames over your full name is sometimes a sign of weakness?"

"Do you know that with your hair styled like that you almost look like Plasmius?"

"Ooh, is that a zit or a raspberry on your nose?"

"Is Bertram just your assistant, or are you guys, like, married or something?"

"Did you know that avoiding answering questions is a sign of desperation?"

"Wow. You must really be desperate, then."

* * *

01010011 01101111 00100000 01101001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000

01110100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100000 01110111 01101111

01110010 01100100 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111

01101111 01101110 01100100 01100101

01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000

01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100110 0110111101010011 01101111

01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01101111 01110101

* * *

"What did you and Tucker do to my computer last night?" Danny asked angrily, glaring at the green-skinned ghost.

"We merely updated the software to something acceptable of technology in this age." Technus said nonchalantly, waving a dismissive hand.

"Updated? UPDATED?! You made it look like a freaking time machine-killer robot-space rocket!" Danny gestured wildly with his hands, ending in a pose of what he wanted to do to Technus's neck.

Technus looked to Danny with both mild curiosity, and surprise. "Well, that's because that's what it is."

Danny's face turned a vivid shade of red, like an overripe tomato.

* * *

"My dear boy, what are you doing?" Vlad floated curiously in front of Danny who was sitting with his legs crossed, upside down, fifty feet above Vlad's castle.

"Oh fudge buckets!" Danny exclaimed, not moving. His green eyes were trained on Vlad.

"Excuse me?" Vlad wondered, taken aback.

"Oh butter biscuits!" Danny said.

Vlad opened his mouth, but Danny beat him to the punch. "Oh sugar cookie!"

"What in the world?" Vlad wondered, befuddled.

"Oh dang it!" Danny exclaimed. "I can't think of another Wisconsin curse you use around me. Oh, oh wait. Oh butter nuts! Do you use that?"

* * *

**That's all folks.**


End file.
